1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine and a method of use thereof, and more particularly to a drum type washing machine in which steam and hot water are supplied into a washing tub to rapidly increase the temperature of wash water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drum type washing machines generally perform a laundry washing process by raising laundry, together with wash water, along a cylindrical rotating drum containing the laundry and wash water, and subsequently dropping the laundry and wash water, during rotation of the cylindrical rotating drum. An example of such a drum type washing machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-149685. This drum type washing machine is configured to perform a washing process using heated wash water.
The disclosed drum type washing machine includes a water tub for containing wash water, a rotating drum rotatably mounted in the water tub and provided with through holes for spin-drying at a peripheral wall thereof, and a heater for heating the wash water contained in the water tub. In a wash cycle of the drum type washing machine, washing of laundry is carried out as the rotating drum rotates within the water tub at a relatively low speed under the condition in which wash water and detergent have been supplied into the water tub. In order to effectively wash the laundry, the wash water is used in the wash cycle in a state of being heated by the heater.
However, the disclosed drum type washing machine has a problem in that a great deal of time is required to heat the wash water to a desired wash temperature. This is because a large amount of wash water supplied into the water tub is heated entirely by the heater disposed at the bottom of the water tub, which increases the overall wash time.
Furthermore, the conventional drum type washing machine wastes wash water because the wash water must fill the heater case installed at the bottom of the water tub. Energy is also wasted because it is necessary to heat the water contained in the heater case.